


10x10 Meme

by mithrel



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blanket Permission, Crack, Crossover, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten genres, ten sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10x10 Meme

Angst:

As the Court toasted the new Queen, Merlin’s heart broke.

AU:

“Honestly, Arthur, slow down! You’re going to get a ticket!”

Crack:

“Merlin…why exactly is there a baby dragon in my chambers?”

Crossover:

“Excuse me…but why do you have ‘Wizzard’ on your hat?”

First Time:

“What took us so long…oh fuck, do that again!”

Fluff:

Arthur stroked Merlin’s hair afterwards. “Idiot,” he murmured, smiling softly.

H/C:

Uther’s death hit Arthur hard. Merlin was there for him.

Humor:

“Merlin! You’re not supposed to play pranks on the Prince!”

Smut:

It’s the only time he sees Arthur on his knees.

UST:

Having Merlin’s hands on him twice a day is torture.


End file.
